Superior Timmy Turner
by dannyrockon122
Summary: What there was a Timmy Turner that wasn't like his Canon self but was smarter, tougher, a bit of a smartass and loves heavy metal music, rap, rock music. Possible harem or maybe single pairing,
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents but Butch Hartman does and so do Nickeldon. This is a what if story if Timmy has a different personality and a little bit smarter and the main thing is what if he didn't get Cosmo and Wanda.**

**Dimmsdale Elementary School **

In a classroom in Dimmsdale Middle School with a white chalkboard with a teacher with a hunch-back, ears on his neck, horrible teeth, and a generally nerdy appearance, black hair, and blue eyes dressed in white with a black tie and black pants with black dress shoes.

The teacher said, " Okay class we have a new student today ."

The door open and reveal a short boy with blond hair is neatly styled and slicked upwards in the front, and his eyes are green, white tuxedo shirt with a red bow tie with black dress pants giving him the look of a rich kid who is walking in with a smug look on her face.

The teacher said, " This is Remy Buxanplenty ."

This caught the attention of the popular kids in the classroom because of the possibility of another popular kid to join their group.

The teacher said " Take a seat by Ms. Tang, please.

Trixie Tang is an Asian American girl with long black hair and blue eyes she also wears lavender eyeshadow and black eyeliner dressed in a lavender sweater with a lavender headband which holds her hair back, and a white mini skirt with white matching boots smiling brightly at the boy which caused Remy to beam at her.

The teacher said " Okay class today will be … about Fairly Gods parents." As the students' ducks down under their desk when the teacher said that.

One student who didn't duck under the desk but rolled his eyes was a boy with messy brown hair with ocean blue eyes of the but the weird thing is the had buck tooth like a beaver dressed in a black shirt with blue jeans with chuck Taylor.

The boy thought sarcastic " Great Crockpot is having one of his moment ."

The Teacher Yelled " Turner !"

Turner said '' Yes Mr. Crocker ."

Mr. Crocker said, " Please tell us who is Harry Trueman ."

Turner said, " The 33rd President after FDR died during WW2 ."

MR. Crocker scowled " Correct so you get an A."

The bell ring signaling the end of school as the students walks out of the class Turner walk to his locker but he felt someone grab his arm which caused him to turn around to see a bulky pale boy with black hair with very crooked, discolored teeth dressed in a black sleeveless vest over a gray shirt with a lightning bolt on it, blue jeans with a wallet chain along the side, spiked wristbands, and black nail polish .

The boy asked " Ready for your treat ?"

Timmy said, " No but your mom Francis ."

Francis gritted his teeth and was about to punch Truner but Turner just cold-cocked him in the nose causing it to crack very loud and Turner trips him to make his escape from the bully.

Turner thought "The first locker then home ."

Turner is then stopped by Remy the new student who has a smug look on his face as he looks at him.

Remy said in a posh accent " Hey middle-class trash ."

Turner greeted " Hey little disphit ."

Remy left eye twitched which caused Turner to raise an eyebrow in confusion but shrugs his shoulder.

Remy said, " I saw how you handle that brute and I want to hire you ."

Turner said, " You can take your offer and shove it up to the rich privilege ass you jag off ."

Turner runs to his locker and opens it to pull out his backpack and pulls out his phone to see a text message from a person named Turk.

Timmy reads " Yo Timmy head to my garage so we can practice ."

Timmy walks to the student exit and he heads out to see the popular students talking to each other about something that Timm didn't care.

Trixie notices Timmy and she whispers to her friend which are Tad, Chad, and Veronica who are giggling in anticipation.

Trixie said " Hello Empty Bus Seat ."

Timmy said " Yeah ."

Trixie said, " My friends saw you looking like the very loser you are ."

The popular kids laughed but Veronica secretly scowled because she has a crush on Timmy but she will be surprised by what happened next.

Timmy said, " You have a problem with me then call 1800 -I could give a rat's ass and 2.5 billion homeless people could give a fuck you and your fake barbie doll boy toys feeling ."

The popular kid's jaw dropped in shocked at what Timmy said but Veronica in her head was laughing up a storm.

Timmy walks away to the bus stop and he sees the bus coming and he gets on and pays to ride home.

**Hey, guys, this is a What if the story in Fairly odd parents which I grew up on and I did a what if theory on if Timmy wasn't like his canon self but more smarter and willing to fight back and does have Wanda and Cosmo. Also if your ideas have any question please send me a pm and ideas please pm me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I dont own Fairly Odd Parent but I own this story and along with the funny lines in this story like the one from the prologue . I saw you guys comments and I love the feedback that have gotten back .**

**Chapter 1**

Timmy was riding the bus to his friend Turk 's home that near his neighborhood while listening to his music player with black earbuds while leaning back against the bus seat to his favorite song Jekly and Hyde.

**There's just so much goddamned weight on my shoulders**

**All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life**

**Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder**

**Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside**

**There's just so much goddamned weight on my shoulders**

**All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life**

**Supposed to be happy, but I'm only getting colder**

**Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde**

**Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde**

**There's just so much goddamned weight on your shoulders**

**That you can't just live your motherfucking life**

**The story's getting old and my heart is getting colder**

**I just wanna be Jekyll, but I'm always fighting Hyde**

**You've got rocks in your head, I can hear them rolling 'round**

**You can say that you're above it, but you're always falling down**

**Is there a method to your madness, is it all about pride?**

**Everyone I know, they've got a demon inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde**

**Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde**

**If I wasn't so deranged, could I ever face the pain?**

**If I ever want to change, would this all remain the same?**

**Oh, yo, yo**

**All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life**

**Oh, yo, yo**

**Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside**

**Oh, yo, yo**

**All I'm trying to do is live my motherfucking life**

**Oh, yo, yo**

**Wear a smile on my face, but there's a demon inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, there's a demon inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, just like Jekyll and Hyde**

**Oh, yo, yo, all this anger inside**

**Oh, yo, yo, I feel like Jekyll and Hyde**

**(Song over )**

Timmy sees that bus stops at his destination and he gets out of the bus while unknown to him was that a limo owned by the popular kids was following him to see what was doing so they use it as blackmail.

Timmy sees a black kid with a bald fade average build dressed in a dark green t-shirt with blue jeans with black sneakers with a smirk on his looking at Timmy.

The boy said, " Timmy Turner you little leprechaun little shit how are you ."

Timmy said '' Turk you boner did your balls finally drop yet ."

The boys shook hands and while the popular kids were shocked by the languages that they used but Veronica was blushing a little bit at the way the used swear words.

Timmy asked, " Where the rest of the bands ?"

Turk said '' They are in the back of the yard ."

Timmy and Turks went in the back of the yards while the popular kids started to follow by behind the house.

Tad said, " This is going to be funny ."

Chad said, " You bet Tad ."

Trixie said in glee " This will teach this lower class trash not to mess with me or us ."

Veronica said, " Let just leave these losers ."

Turk and Timmy get in the back yard they see two dressed in clothes that screams punk one was a girl with black hair with silver dye and grey eyes dressed in a black t-shirt with the words switchblade with black khakis with black boots looking very bored while holding a bass guitar.

The boy next to her has blonde hair with red tips with green eyes dressed in a blood red t-shirt with blue jeans with black Chuck Taylor holding two drumsticks with a smile on his face.

Timmy said " Frank and Rachel ."

Frank said, " Hey Tim ."

Rachel said, " Hello Tim ."

Turk said '' Let practices ." As he opens the garage

Turk goes into his garage and sees that a black drum set is a middle while a black guitar with green and silvers highlight was on the left side of the drum set along with a microphone. Everyone got in their spots while the popular kids pull at the phones to recording them.

Timmy said, " Well my life is falling apart so let sing about falling apart ."

They started playing in perfect harmony which amazed the hidden popular kids but its nothing when Timmy started singing.

**(Falling Apart - Zebrahead)**

**Stutter step through another trap set by deception **

**Mention rejection **

**Always lies in your eyes **

**Settles in your action **

**Jeopardize everything that I want **

**And I won't compromise anything anymore **

**In any way victimize myself any more **

**Liberty (yeah)**

**Manipulations on my mind **

**Expectations well defined **

**Frustrate me **

**Liberate me**

**Cause everything's falling apart **

**You can't control me, You can't control me **

**Everything's falling apart **

**Now I can't see you **

**Doesn't matter what I do **

**I can't see you**

**Cause everything's falling apart **

**I got exposed to a deeper form of infection **

**Shout out "I need acception" **

**Always lies in your eyes **

**Settles in your action**

**Criticize everything that I do **

**And I will overcome anything that's in store **

**Nevermore look up to you and adore **

**Liberty (yeah)**

**Manipulation is on my mind**

**Inspect me, try to check me **

**Expectations well defined **

**Dissect me, want to wreck me **

**Violator of my own will **

**Accept me- reject me **

**Separate or shoot to kill**

**Manipulation is on my mind**

**Inspect me, try to check me **

**Expectations well defined **

**Dissect me, want to wreck me **

**Violator of my own will **

**Accept me- reject me **

**Separate or shoot to kill**

**(Song Over )**

**Pov Popular Kids**

The popular kids couldn't believe one of the lowers class kids had a voice like that being to a popular kid.

Trixie thoughts" I treated Timmy like crap and I wonder if he will accept my apologies ."

Veronica thought " Must have Timmy ."

**Author note: Hey guys how was it guys and I hope you enjoy it and if you guys got any more ideas please pm the ideas and what your suggestion for other hobbies for Ideas for Trixie and her , how did you guys like the song and the ocs . **


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy was sitting at his table alone eating his lunch until a large looming shadow stood over as he turns around to see the popular kid's bodyguard standing over him looking down at him.

Timmy asked, " What do you want meathead ?"

The bodyguard said, " Miss Tang wants to see you."

Timmy turns his head to the Popular table where he sees Veronica looking at him with a neutral look, Tad and Chad or Dumb and Dumber as he looks like to call them, but what caught his attention was Trixie who had a great smile on her face causing Timmy to raise an eyebrow.

Timmy thought " Ah shit, here we go again."

Timmy gets out of his seat and follows the bodyguard to the popular table so he can get whatever the popular kids want so he can head back to his table to enjoy his meal since he wants to get through with class so he can practice with his band.

Trixie greeted, " Hello Timmy ."

Timmy said, " Save it for someone who gives a rat's ass."

Trixie and her friends looked taken aback by this, but Veronica in her mind was laughing up a storm at how Timmy the boy of her dreams is treating Trixie like dog shit but she wanted to see what Timmy got us to dish out.

Trixie said, " Come on Timmy we are all friends here."

Tad and Chad nodded like a bunch of Bobbleheads while Veronica rolled her eyes secretly knowing that Trixie would trade her perfume bottles away than be friends with people of a lower class because she considers the lower class are beneath her.

Timmy said, " Yeah, right."

Trixie said " Well Timmy the reason why I had my bodyguard bring you to our table because I want you to join our group.''

Timmy looked taken aback by this while the respite of the popular kids looked eager while secretly Veronica is pleading with any divine figure to make Timmy say no because of the popular kids are only friends through money.

Veronica thought " Say no, say no, say no."

Timmy said, " No and Tang go fuck yourself."

Trixie, Tad, and Chad's eyes widened in shock while Veronica secretly smiled at the shocked expression on her fellow popular friends' faces as Timmy gave his answer to her as she has a neutral look on her face.

Trixie asked, " Why?"

Timmy said,'' Because you guys excluding Veronica made my animation at school a living hell and you Tang is the worst of them all

Trixie flinched making Tad and Chad jump out of their seat to walk over to Timmy cracking their knuckles with sneers on their face as they work their way towards Timmy, but punched Tad in the face, which made Tad crash into another table that fills with kids eating making the lunches fly off the table.

Timmy punches hard in the face and goes behind Chad putting him in a sleeper hold locking in the hold tightly causing Chad to fidget around in the hold as Timmy applies it causing everyone in the lunchroom to look at Timmy in horror today.

Come on Turner let him

Be the better person Tim

Dude let him go

Trixie and Veronica are looking at Timmy with fear as Timmy tightens the hold making Chad flail his arm hard now as he gets flushed in the face, making Timmy finally let him go causing Chad to fall to the floor breathing hardly.

Timmy sees Tad, who recovered from being punched into a table charge at Timmy with fury in his eyes, but Timmy reaches behind to pull a cafeteria tray usable as hits Tad in the face with it causes Tad to go down to the floor with Timmy standing over with a tray in his hand.

Timmy said harshly, " I will say this once rich boy and I won't be nice like this ."

Timmy yelled, " ALL YOU FUCKING RICH TURDS EXCLUDING VERONICA ARE A FULL OF SHIT AND I WILL GIVE NOT BE TAKING YOUR SHIT

Timmy turns towards Trixie who is now shivering in fear while Veronica has a scared expression, but on the inside, she is cackling after seeing Tad along Chad being put in their place but right now she is having a front seat of Timmy ripping into Trixie.

Timmy screamed, " TANG YOU HAD MADE IT YOUR LIFES MISSION TO MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL AND YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF ALONG WITH YOUR LITTLE BARBIE BOYTOYS!"

Trixie flinched and Timmy turned his back to her along with walking back to his table, but he sees the bodyguard followed him back to his table glaring at him making Timmy rolled his eyes at the meathead.

Timmy asked, " Can I help you

The bodyguard said, "Apologies to Miss Tang now."

Timmy asked, " Why.?"

The bodyguard gesture to the popular table where Timmy could see Trixie crying, covering his face, making Timmy smirk causing the bodyguard to scowl at him as he watches his client's daughter cry in sorrow.

Timmy asked, " So she does have a heart?"

The bodyguard grabs Timmy by the neck in a stranglehold, but Timmy looked at the bodyguard with a bored expression on his as the bodyguard scowls at him, but Timmy lets out a yawn as he gazes at the bodyguard.

Timmy said in a sarcastic tone "Take me away to dinner before you grab me."

The bodyguard said, " You yelled at a young lady trying to be your friend and you have no balls."

Timmy said," Said the guy who throws fucking kids across the room for money and my balls are larger than yours."

The bodyguard had a guilty expression as he commemorates the days where he would throw the kids for confessing to Miss Tang and Timmy used this time to see bite down hard on the bodyguard's hand making the bodyguard drop him to the floor.

Timmy said," Later steroid junkie ."

Timmy runs out of the lunchroom and he sees down the student residence of the school was a twelve-year-old girl that has black hair with floating pigtails and dark eyes. She wears purple braces on her teeth. She is around Timmy's height and wears purple horn-rimmed glasses, a black vest over a white short-sleeved shirt, and a gray plaid skirt over black tights along with dark shoes. Her outfit resembles a Parochial school uniform.

She is around Timmy's height and wears purple horn-rimmed glasses, a black vest over a white short-sleeved shirt, and a gray plaid skirt over black tights along with black shoes.

The newly named Tootie turns to see Timmy causing her to smile brightly flashing her braces as she runs at Timmy and jumps at him in a tight hug making Timmy breath a little hard but he smiles nonetheless.

Tootie said, " Timmy ."

Timmy asked, " What up with you and the family ?"

Tate said, " We are behaving well since Vicky got herself arrested."

Timmy smirked as he remembers Vicky when he was younger when his parents left him with her to babysit him and instead of being a normal baby sitter she tortured him along with the other children on the block. Timmy remembers one time he had to stick around over at Vicky's house and over there he met Tootie who is an Otaku.

Timmy and Tootie bonded which made Vicky anger as she went too far with her usual torturing methods by getting out a gun at Tootie, but little did she know Timmy called the police on her when he heard screaming. Luckily the police came at the right time before Vicky could pull the trigger on Tootie.

Tootie said, " Yo Tim ."

Timmy snapped out of his trance and he sees Tootie giggle making Timmy scratched the rear of his head sheepishly making Tootie let go of Timmy. Timmy notices two buttons on Tootie shirt, but he didn't pay them any mind.

Tootie asked " So Timmy have you hear about the Vic Mignogna situation ?''

Timmy said "Yeah, they need to leave this man alone and Funimation better get their shit together before Akira Toryima reclaims back Dragon Ball Z .''

Tootie asked " Why ?'

Timmy said, "Apparently some of the voice actor and actress decide to have a little fun ."

Tootie said, "What fuck did they do ?"

Timmy could have sworn he heard a nagging voice tell Tootie to watch her language, but he didn't dwell as he sees Tootie look of concern at the mentions for the actors/actress of the most popular anime.

Timmy said, "Well the voice actor for Goku called Gohan a faggot and the voice actor along for Gohan with the voice actress for Chi Chi made an incest scene ."

Tootie asked " Are you kidding me ?''

Timmy said, " I wish, but I'm not ."

Tootie asked, " They go after Vic but they let the other do this shit ?"

Timmy said, "The other got burned, but one person remains unscathed in this ."

Tootie said, " Chris Sabbath

Timmy said, " Yeah, and I need to get ready for my last class."

Tootie said, " See you Timmy and let me know about Dr. Stone."

Timmy nodded and wave goodbye as he walks away from Tootie leaving her alone in the hallway, but she looked both away and she gestures at her buttons causing them to transform into two small humanoid beings.

One of the creatures was a male that has green hair and green eyes. His pants, shoes, and tie are black. He almost always wears a long-sleeve white shirt looking at Tootie with an unintelligent expression on his face while picking his nose.

Standing next to him was a female creature that swirly front, pink hair, and pink eyes that dressed in a yellow short-sleeved T-shirt and black pants along with shoes are black like her male companion looking at Tootie with a stern expression.

Both of the creatures are floating with golden crowns on their heads, wings on their back and they are currently holding are a golden star on top of a black stick making any person look at them with a curious expression.

The female creature said, " Tootie ease up with the swearing ."

Tootie said " Sorry Wanda

The male said, " I like that Timmy kid."

Tootie said, " I knew would Cosmo."

Wanda was staring in the direction that Timmy was walking too with a curious look on her face as she watches Tootie 's friend walks off. Cosmo and Tootie notice her gazes causing them to look at her with a questioning gaze.

Wanda asked," Who was that.''

Tootie said," That was my friend Timmy Turner."

Wanda thought" Timmy Turner."

Tootie asked," Wanda what wrong."

Wanda snaps out of her trance to notice that her husband and Tootie are looking at her in concern which caused her to push the curiosity of Timmy Turner in the back of her mind to focus on the two important people that are worried for her.

Wanda said, " Sorry, it just that kid just seems familiar."

Cosmo shrugged his shoulder while Tootie had a thoughtful look on her face thinking how does Wanda know Timmy, but she didn't dwell on it because she remembers that she has class soon making her eyes widened.

Tootie said, " Oh shit time to get to class."

Tootie rushes to her class thinking about her friend Timmy, her best friends along with secret crush after he saved her from being shot by sister Vicky who is doing a life sentence without any chance of parole.

**author notes: Boom here is the chapter that you go** the chapter** been waiting for and if you got any ideas for this story then PMS me your ideas for Superior Timmy Turner.**** If you also got any song for Timmy and his band then pm me. Also, What should the band name be? Also, I decided I will make this a harem story and I want you guys to send me a list of possible candidates for the harem. **Also, if** you got any Ideas for Trixie than pm me.**


End file.
